1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless charging system and to an apparatus and a method for charge control.
2. Description of Related Art
An explosive increase in the use of electronic devices has spurred research on wireless power transmission technology to alleviate the inconvenience of providing wired power supplies in electronic devices and the limited capacity of batteries. One wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices in order to transmit power wirelessly. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive supplied power.